Wake up call
by IMoveStarsForNoOne
Summary: Lambo gets a wake up call. Idea from rp. Fye Chroix was rping as reborn and I was rping as Lambo.


Looking at the figure at the mirror Reborn smirked, "Leon, I'm really irresistable right?" said Reborn. Leon merely blinked at his master as Reborn walked out of the room, heading for Lambo's room.  
>When Reborn had arrived in front of his room, he didn't bother to knock the door but instead he walked in freely, he stifled a chuckle when he saw Lambo who was sleeping on the bed.<p>

Walking towards him, he slowly sat on the bed and brushed Lambo's hair, "...Wake up"

Lambo was having a wonderful dream. He was a king and Gokudera was a slave and every time Gokudera bad mouthed him he had to be nice to yamamato. Then suddenly he heard an annoying voice telling him to wake up. " Go away annoying voice." Reborn raised an eyebrow at him, as the corner of his lips twitched, he leaned towards Lambo and whispered seductively, "So now I'm annoying?" he said with his low, rough but yet smooth voice. Lambo slowly woke up. Then he realized who he called annoying. ""Oh my god I am so dead!"" "Reborn what are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything." "Waking you up of course" Reborn answered as a matter of fact, "But then...you said I'm annoying..." he said darkly with a creepy grin. "" I'm dead! He is going to kill me!"' Lambo started to chuckle nervously and look for possible exits. The only way out was the door unless he wanted to jump from his balcony...Which was 3 floors up. "I thought you were Gokudera I was dreaming about him." "You were dreaming about him?" Reborn suddenly asked with a frown decorating his face. Lambo sweat dropped ""That might have been a bad thing to say."" Lambo frowned "" But why would he be so worried?"" Lambo felt the need to reassure him. "I was dreaming of torturing him." "Oh?" Blinking, Reborn chuckled and wrapped his arms around Lambo's shoulders, "Brat, try to torture him in the real life" Lambo looked at Reborn in shock. "He would kill me! Do you want me dead?" "Well, what do you think?" Reborn said, his fedora hat shadowing his sly eyes."Yes I think you want me dead." Hearing his answer, Reborn almost sighed. Instead, he merely tightened his arms around Lambo gently and smiled, "Duh, of course not" Lambo started to blush "Do you mean that?" Reborn nodded, "Of course, but..." he smirked, "You need to be punished for saying that I'm annoying...and for thinking that I want you dead..." ""Ok well time to make a run for it"" "w.. we.. well Hehehe I didn't mean to call you annoying." Lambo started inching around Reborn toward the door. " Also it was perfectly logical to think you want me dead." Lambo finally got around reborn. As soon as he realized this he made a run for the door. He got to the door twisted the knob threw open the door and was half way out. "Nuh-uh you won't do that" Reborn immediately caught him by his collar, he was the greatest hitman after all. "Well..." he smirked, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist, "For the punishment, I want a kiss" " A KISS WHAT KIND OF PUNISHMENT IS THAT!" "Hmm? What, you want something more rougher?" Reborn bluntly asked.

" No not really. Fine you can have a kiss but let it be known that I was against this."

"Hmnm~" Reborn hummed, "Well?" he said, tilting his head to the side. Obviously he was waiting for the kiss.

Lambo leaned up and quickly pecked Reborn on the lips. Seriously it wasn't even 5 seconds. "There you can leave now." "Do it again" Reborn said softly, with a smirk etched on his lips. "NO WAY! You said one kiss!"

"I didn't promise" Reborn said innocently.

"Well..." Reborn smiled, although it hurt him a bit. "I love you though" he whispered. ""Ok well I think I might seriously faint now."" Lambo started to sway. Blinking, Reborn flicked his forehead as he chuckled, "Don't faint now" " I can damn well faint if I want to faint"

"You brat..." Reborn mumbled, shaking his head Reborn carried him in a bridal-style and put him on the bed, "Satisfied?" " Yes actually I am." Lambo got an sly look on his face. "Take me to the kitchens I'm hungry." "It's obvious that you're trying to order me around brat.." Reborn said, placing a kiss on Lambo's lips slyly.

"Yes I am and you got another kiss out of it! So take me to the kitchens." "Don't get too cocky..." Reborn whispered, still smirking as he held Lambo's wrists above Lambo's head.

Lambo tried to pull his wrists out of Reborn's grip. "But I'm hungry." You could always tell when Lambo was hungry he got even more whiny than usual. "If you love me you'll take me to the kitchens." That was lucky of Lambo. Reborn clicked his tongue as he slowly get off him, "Hmn, fine"

" Thank you I want Ravioli"

"Get it by yourself brat"

Lambo sniffled and looked up at Reborn with teary eyes. "Don't you love me?"

The corner of Reborn's eye twitched, "You seriously think that I would fall for that right?" Reborn asked, face impassive.

Lambo started to cry " You hate me?"

In the end, Reborn sighed. He wouldn't like to see his love to cry, quickly kissing away the tears, he held Lambo's hand, "You have to come with me though..." Lambo started to smile and the tears were all gone. "Thanks Reborn! Love you!" Smirking, he walked in the kitchen with him holding hands with Lambo. Smirking, he walked in the kitchen with him holding hands with Lambo.

Lambo then realized what he said "" Oh my god I hope he didn't notice."" "I did notice brat" Reborn said slyly, then asked the maid to be make Ravioli for Lambo, which made the maid to stare at Reborn strangely a bit before walking away. "Ok then this is awkward." "Why I wonder?" Reborn asked, raising an eyebrow once again. "Well obviously your just playing with me you have several other lovers you know. " Reborn frowned, "I don't have them anymore since you told me to break up with them" "You really broke up with all of them? Seriously? " Reborn gave him a 'duh' look.

" Huh well that was unexpected. I guess i can tell Tsuna he can stop thinking of ways to try and kill you. For when you break my heart." 'That won't happen...' Reborn thought, but only smiled in response and led Lambo to sit on the chair. Lambo grinned " But I cant actually see Tsuna being able to kill you. No matter how strong he's gotten. It is nice to know he cares though."

"Dame-Tsuna, that brat won't kill..." Reborn said with a smirk, happy about his student. "He would have tried. He has plans in his office on all the different ways he is going to try.""Did you stalk him?"

Lambo started to smirk " Nope he wanted my opinion on how I would like to see you die. Why jealous?"

Reborn smirked, "No I have no reason to be your mine."


End file.
